


Finding the Flamingo

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "That's for me to know and you to find out, Mr. Vice President."





	Finding the Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Done for Murry's challenge: use the words basketball and flamingo, have a pair of bright red cowboy boots.  


* * *

Leo spun the basketball on his finger as he walked into the bedroom whistling. He took one look at his wife and the ball fell on the floor. He reached out trying to grab it before it hit her. CJ turned from the mirror and smiled.

“How was your game Leopold?”

“Holy, holy, holy.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Do I even want to know?”

CJ was dressed in a hot pink cat suit with a healthy v-line to her cleavage, which was not ample but still fun to concentrate on. On her feet, she wore a pair of bright red cowboy boots. The look was topped off by her hair, done in a Dutch boy cut that was colored as red as the boots. Her husband definitely got a kick out of what he was seeing.

“Did you cut your hair?” he asked.

CJ knew how Leo felt about her hair; he would mourn for its loss. She smiled, pulling off the wig.

“No, but it works with the outfit, doesn’t it?”

“The outfit is fucking phenomenal. I applaud the choice.”

“And it’s not too tight, or too…”

“Oh it’s perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect.”

“You seem to like speaking in threes today.” She said as he closed the bedroom door. “Who won the game?”

He kissed her mouth softly before heading into his closet to change out of his sports gear. He came out, kissed her again, and CJ laughed. She rustled his sweaty hair.

“Toby and I, who have both had heart attacks, Sam and Charlie against Josh, Bram, that funny looking kid that follows Josh around, and Joe. Venture a guess.”

“The Vice-President took it by four. And the funny looking kid’s name is Otto, Leo.”

“Is his name really Otto? Hmm. Do you think Josh lets me win, baby?”

“Absolutely not.”

Leo laughed from the closet. He wanted to know what the outfit was for.

“Fun.” CJ replied.

“I can certainly get behind that.”

“I was perusing the Victoria’s Secret catalog and I just had to have it.”

“Is that all you bought from Victoria’s Secret?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out Mr. Vice-President.”

“I always love a scavenger hunt. And the…” he came out of the closet and lost his train of thought. CJ still stood in front of the mirror, but the cat suit gone. She now wore a matching red bra and panty set. The boots were still on. “You…”

“What?”

“I have absolutely no recollection of what I was going to say. You're beautiful.”

“Thank you. Going for a shower; want some company?”

“If you leave that on the answer is yes.”

“I don’t want to get the boots wet. If you're a good boy then later tonight we can play a little game of Let Mr. Vice-President find the Flamingo.”

“I am a very good boy, but I won't be if you get in that shower with me. Give me twenty minutes and then we’ll have dinner.”

“I’ll change too.” CJ replied.

Leo thought that would be a real shame but he also knew dinner with the kids would be a bit uncomfortable with mommy in her skivvies. He kissed her once more, wrapping her up in his embrace.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too. Go, before I don’t let you.” She hugged him close for just a few moments more before he went into the master bath. She put the cat suit in the top drawer with the rest of the intimate apparel Leo loved. Finding the flamingo would be quite a fulfilling exercise indeed.

***


End file.
